All For Love
by Maetel
Summary: A Monologue from Sailor Cosmos after returning from the past


Hi I'm back with my first fic after All Play. This is kinda my version of a monologue told from Sailor Cosmos's POV to Luna after she got back from the past as Sailor Chibi Chibi. I know I probably got some anime and manga mixed up but this fic is mainly based on the manga. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
All For Love  
By Queen Maetel  
Rating G  
Email maemaechan@hotmail.com  
  
"Love. It's amazing all the things people will do for love. Dying being one of them.  
  
"During the Silver Millennium Princess Selenity watched her love die to protect her. In her heart she knew she couldn't live without her love. She ended up taking her love's sword and killing herself. The princess did not die as her friends had in battle but made the selfish choice and gave up her life. For what. Not to stop and enemy but all for love.  
  
"After the Dark Kingdom attack on the Silver Millennium and everyone in her kingdom had been killed the once great Queen Selenity sacrificed herself to give her kingdom a second chance for life in the future. She used the ginzuishou which took all her energy and banished the Dark Kingdom. And why? All for love.   
  
"For Love Prince Endymion sacrificed himself for his love Princess Selenity. He gave up his own life and free will to save Sailor Moon from his former general. He did it all because he promised to be her protector during the Silver Millennium and that promise carried over into his existence as Tuxedo Kamen. And why did he make the promise? All for love.  
  
"In her final battle against the Dark Kingdom Sailor Moon ended up giving her life to stop the evil of Metallia. She sacrificed herself to save her four guardians and dearest friends. She also did it for her prince, Endymion. Why did she do it? Love. She did it all for love.  
  
"The next sacrifice for love is the solitary senshi. The guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. In order to stop Prince Demando from touching the two ginzuishou Sailor Pluto broke the ultimate taboo and stopped time. She gave her own life to protect the future and her only friend Small Lady. She knew what would happen to her yet she did it anyways and it was all for love."   
  
(AN: Here's where the story turns to the Anime) "Sailor Saturn. The self sacrificing senshi. She used her ultimate attack to stop the evil Pharaoh 90. She knew she would not only destroy the evil she faced but herself as well. She did it to stop Pharaoh 90 from destroying her family and friends. She would not watch as the people she loved died at the hands of evil. Again a case of people dying because of love. All for love.  
  
"The Guardian cat Artemis would do anything for his charge Sailor Venus. Die being one of the things he would do. He pushed Sailor Venus out of the way of being crushed under a boulder but in turn was crushed himself. For doing this he gained his human form and survived because of the extra power. But if not for that he would have been dead. He was one of the very few who survived the curse of doing things all for love.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon ended up throwing herself into the cauldron of the stars to stop the evil of Chaos in her time. She knew that it was the only way to stop Chaos without destroying the Cauldron and ripping the chance of being reborn from her friends and lover. Why did she do it? I'll tell you why. She did it all for love.  
  
"Now I just pray that I have enough love in my heart to stop Chaos in my time, and end this Kami-forsaken war forever. I just hope I can still love enough to avenge you and all of my friends with out running or giving like I did the last time I fought her. I just pray I can. Sayonara Luna. If you can hear me tell the others I love them all."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
How'd you like it? Sad? Good? Bad? Please tell me. This was my first time writing this type of thing that was like a monologue sort of fic. I wanna know if people think I should write more things like this or not. Thanks  
  
Ja ne,  
Queen Maetel  



End file.
